Lego Mario
:Lego Mario is a game for the Wii and the DS. It is very similar to Lego Star Wars, only it uses the traditionoal elements (Wall Jump, Stomping, Hammer, etc.) along with new ones (Building Lego Pieces, 4 Heart Points and your down, etc.). Story (incomplete) Note: Unlike other Mario games, there are 12 worlds. World 0: The Introduction ---- :Mario & Luigi were running around outside of the Mario House. When a missile came, they hit the dirt for cover. Mario, with his hat ockward, looked up, and saw it was Bowser and the Koopalings who shot at them. They shot a lot more, and zoomed off to Peach's Castle. :Worried, the Mario Bros. took off, avoiding the Airship's fire. When they came over to Toad Town, the place was on fire, and 3 Toads were stuck in their houses. Mario must use his powerful hammer and Luigi must use his high jump to rescue all of them, and open the gate. :Now Mario & Luigi must get through stomping on Koopas and Goombas. But when they came to the Chamber Door, they had to fight a mini-boss, Hammer Bros. Beating them, they rush in, and see Bowser in the Koopa Clown Car with Peach. Blasting Mario & Luigi for real this time, they get shot out into a Canyon. *NOTE 1: The music is a remix of the Airship theme in SMB3. *NOTE 2: The Mario House is something from Paper Mario. *NOTE 3: Outside of the house looks like the M&LSS look, but the inside is like the Paper Mario house. *NOTE 4: There are 4 extras in the Mario House. There's a case that if you use Koopa's Shell Dash, it breaks open and reveals 100 coins scattered across the place. The second and third is that in 2 of the cabinets, Lego Silver Stars are in there. The last is Wario's Butt Smash in a tile can reveal the basement, it has the Lego Shinesprite of the level. Level Order #Mario and Luigi has to flee from their house being attacked by the Airships and then rescue 3 Toads from their on fire houses. They then get shot into a canyon. #and he flys in to an unnatural world # Collectables #Lego Gold Coin- Worth 3 Lego Coins for the Castle Shop. #Lego Red Coin- Worth 67 Lego Coins for the Castle Shop. #Lego Blue Coin- Worth 1000 Lego Coins for the Castle Shop. #Lego Red Star- Worth 2000 Lego Coins for the Castle Shop. #Lego Green Star- Collect 10 to create an unlockable vechile. #Lego Silver Star- In certain levels, you have to collect 5 to win a Lego Star. #Lego Star- Let's you pass a level and get 3,000 Lego Coins. #Lego Transparent Shinesprite- It's a shinesprite you already got that gives you 60,000 Lego Coins if you touch it. #Lego Shinesprite- Unlocks an extra for you if you take it. #Lego Banana- A more rarer money for the "Club House" part of Peach's castle. #Lego Nintendo DS- A very valuable item, one in every 5 levels, and enough can unlock a bonus before you should. #Lego Key- Unlocks something, so you can buy the unlocked item. Replacements from Lego Star Wars #Studs are Lego Coins. Come in Yellow, Red, and Blue. #The episodes are now the domes. #The Catiana is now Peach's Castle (yes, the shop is around and so is all the playable characters). Playable Characters and their Alters For the icon legend, go to Character Types. # Mario- His jump is better than most, and he has a hammer. (Retro, Fire, Tanooki, Hammer, Frog, w/ FLUDD, Doctor, Metal, Shell) #Luigi- He has a higher, less in control jump, and a hammer. (Retro, Fire, Tanooki, Hammer, Frog, Mr. L, w/ Poltergiest, Shell, Casino) #Wario- His jumps are low (WarioWare) # Waluigi- His jumps are long but low. #Bowser- His jumps are very low, slow, but he can breath fire. (Bones, Rookie) #Bowser Jr.- Fast, low jumps, but can throw paintballs at people to stun them. (Mouth Covered, Shadow Mario, No Bib) #Ludwig von Koopa- Big Jumps, slightly slow, and can shoot magic rings out of the wand. #Lemmy Koopa- Big Jumps, slightly slow, and can shoot magic balls out of the wand. #Ludwig von Koopa- Big Jumps, slightly slow, and can shoot magic rings out of the wand. #Roy Koopa- Big Jumps that when he lands you get stunned, very slow, and can shoot magic rings out of the wand. #Iggy Koopa- Jumps has great has Mario's, fast, and can shoot magic rings out of the wand. #Wendy O. Koopa- Low Jumps, slow, and can shoot candy rings out of the wand. #Morton Koopa Jr.- Big Jumps that when he lands you get stunned, very slow, and can shoot magic rings out of the wand. #Larry Koopa- Big Jumps, slightly slow, and can shoot magic rings out of the wand. #Yoshi- Can eat things and spit them out, and toss eggs. (Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Pink, White, Black, Purple, Winged, Isle Delfino) # Birdo- Can spit out eggs or fire, depending on colour. (Red, Green) # Koopa- Can Shell Dash at people, and have awful jumps. (Red, Blue, Yellow, Parared, Parablue, Parayellow, Para) #Hammer Bro- Will toss hammers, and has a jump compared to Luigi's, only not fluttery. (Boomerang Bro, Fire Bro, Sumo Bro) # Goomba- Slow, but can headbonk, and is noticeably weak. (Paragoomba, Spike Hat, Kuribo's Shoe) # Blooper- Can shoot ink at everyone to stun and hurt them. (Electro) # Cheep Cheep- Fast, even out of water, and can bite enemies, really fast in the water. (Blurp, Green) # Penguin- Slow, but they can body slide on ice, which can hurt enemies. # Electrogoomba- Semi-fast and weak creatures, and common too. (Rock Spitters, Fire Spitters) #Bee- A fast, hovering bee that can sting, use a spear, on toss sticky honey. (Warrior, Honey Bee) # Toad- A low-jumping character who can only smack. (Blue Spots, Yellow Spots, Green Spots, Orange Spots, Pink Spots, Toadette, Casino) #Beetle- An enemy that only is not cowardly against Bees. #Cosmic Mario- A faster but less jumpy version of Mario. #Cosmic Luigi- A slower but very more jumpy version of Luigi. # Shy Guy- Can only Kick people, but is very fast. (Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Brown, Pink, White, Black, Purple, Pink) # Fly Guy- Can only stomp people, but is very fast and high in the air. (Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Brown, Pink, White, Black, Purple, Pink) # Snifit- Will shoot pellets at people, that make tiny exploisons. (Elite Black, Snufit, Sniflight) # Toadsworth- Faster then a normal Toad, and strangely, his attack is use his cane has a defense! (Young) #Donkey Kong- Slow, very high jumps, but very powerful. #Diddy Kong- Slow but has a jump has great has Luigi's. #Bob-omb- A fast character who is the only one who can self-detsruct, and come back! (Super Mario Bros. 2) #Kamek- Flies around on a cane, and can shoot magic. (Red Robes, Yellow Robes, Green Robes, White Robes) #Mini Mario- Can climb into small areas, whack with hammers, but noticebly slow. (Fire) #Mini Toad- Can climb into small areas, whack with hammers, but noticebly slow. (Fire) #Mini Peach- Can climb into small areas, whack with hammers, but noticebly slow. (Fire) #Mini Donkey Kong- Can climb into small areas, whack with fists, but noticebly slow. (Fire) #Dry Bones- Slow, but your invinsible from normal attacks, and can toss bones! (Red Bones, Dark Bones) #Boo- Can lift people and toss them. (Dark) # Wiggler- You can charge at your enemies, fatser and more powerful on last heart. #Albatoss- You fly droping bombs, and can levealte, being useful for bosses. #King Wart- Burps bubbles, slow, low jumping, and weak to plants. #Clawgrip- Fast, high-jumping,a nd can toss damaging rocks. # Mouser- Same statues has Mario, and can toss bombs. #Pianta- Slow, low jumping, but can smack hard, the third tossing an enemy far away, and is useful for Mario too. (Red, Blue, Orange, Pink) # Noki- Similar to a weaker version of a Koopa. (Red, Green) #Tanooki- Faster and very high jumping version of the Pianta. (Fisherman, Child, Child Fisherman) #Poochie- Fast, can't jump, but when he runs, he can damage everyone, and he can also walk on things such has spikes. (Yoshi's Story) # Pyoro- Can fly far to get unreachable things, fast, and can attack things with his long beak. #Eggling- Small, enemies don't attack them, and can slide which attacks. (Gold, Silver, Pearl, Zebra, Panda, Tiger, Leopard, Giraffe, Squirrel, Cow, Snake, Turtle, Bee, Deer, Dove, Flamingo, Raccoon, Owl, Angel, Bear) #Small Eggling- An Eggling who can't attack, but has huge jumps. (Gold, Silver, Pearl, Zebra, Panda, Tiger, Leopard, Giraffe, Squirrel, Cow, Snake, Turtle, Bee, Deer, Dove, Flamingo, Raccoon, Owl, Angel, Bear) #Big Eggling- This Eggling is attacked, but slides are very powerful and can crush an enemy. (Gold, Silver, Pearl, Zebra, Panda, Tiger, Leopard, Giraffe, Squirrel, Cow, Snake, Turtle, Bee, Deer, Dove, Flamingo, Raccoon, Owl, Angel, Bear) #R.O.B.- Slow, but can enter any door and shoot lasers! (Japanese Unit) #Bullet Bill- Strange character, but can aim around and when you crash, you come back without being defeated! (Golden, Homing) # Shroob- Fast, can go into Shroob-only switches, and shoots lasers. #Prof. E. Gadd- Can only stun enemies, but can go through any switch. (Young) # Virus- Has big jumps, good punches, can scare weaker enemies, and invincible to lava. (Red, Blue, Yellow) # Princess Peach- Can glide, slap, and kick high, also fall slowly. (Nurse) # Princess Daisy- A more powerful Princess Peach, but doesn't have an umbrella to fall slowly. # Rosalina- Shoots Star Bits has an attack, has a greater jump and defense. #Fox McCloud- A teaser for the upcoming after Lego Mario Lego Star Fox. # Mii- See "Miis in Game" There are currently 237 characters on the above list/confirmed, but rumor is there will be 300-400 characters. Drivable Things #Kart- Coming in various colours, you can drive around with extra speed. If fast enough, you can flatten someone. If you eject while in motion, you can shoot higher than a Spring Jump! #Koopa Clown Car- Rare, but you can drive around with it and shoot Bullet Bills. #Dolphin- Can drive around on water. Sinks when hit, so must be careful! #Pidgin's Carpet- A flying carpet that can let you fly around. #Star Ball- Unstable, but can flatten and hurt weak enemies. #Motorcycle- Very fast, hurts people, but can wipe out off of it. #Lakitu's Cloud- Slow, but can rise high. Power-Ups #Mushroom- Makes you more powerful. #Golden Mushroom- Makes you even more powerful. #Heart- Heals a missing health point. #Metal Mushroom- Makes you temporally metal. Metal can walk underwater, slower, a little bit low jumping, but cannot be hurt. #Mega Mushroom- Turns you Mega, which makes you invincible, has huge jumps, and can smash just about anything! #1-Up Mushroom- When you die the next time, you don't lose anything. #Poison Mushroom- Instantly kills you, or destroys your power-up. #CD- Distracts all enemies. #Box- Smash it, and a power-up comes out of it. #Power Sphere- Makes you invincible, very fast, and very powerful. #Yoshi Egg- For Crawlers, then can hide in it, and for others, it can be used has a shell bomb. #Green Koopa Shell- Bounces around and does 2 damage to an enemy, 20 bounces destroys it. #Red Koopa Shell- A heat-seeking Koopa shell that does 2 damage to an enemy. Miis in Game You can play as Miis in the game. You purchase "Mii" for 100, 5600 and you go to the Mii Passports to be them. Along with basic Mii, there are also the racing suit, plumber/dress outfit, ski suit, and penguin suit, all for 5600 as well. The racing suit lets Miis run faster, the plumber/dress outfit lets them have a Wii Zapper, ski suit lets them jump higher, and the penguin suit lets them be slow with some high jumps, but can even crawl under small areas. All Miis punch with the Wii Remote and Nunchuck in hand. When you first play as Miis, it will show a quick cutscene. It has your 2 Miis, and the 2nd player blasts the first player down, they fight, and it goes into the level. Extras #Mario Stache- Everyone has Mario's mustache. #Luigi Stache- Everyone has Luigi's mustache. #Moon Gravity- Everyone is slow, but has HUGE jumps. #Mega Festival- Your always mega form. #Super Mario Bros. 3 Run Jump- Run enough to run faster, and have a huge jump. #Taunts- Disables moving with the D-Pad, but each character has some taunts (most are from Super Smash Bros. Brawl). #Mario Riding Yoshi- If Mario is to jump on Yoshi (has your COM Partner), Mario rides him, and gives Yoshi some of Mario's moves. #Spin Jump- Lets everyone spin jumping causing more damage. #Bros. Ball- If you play has either Mario and Luigi and the partner the opposite brother, you can roll around and go through holes using Bros. Ball. #Wario Bros. Float Ring- If you're Wario, and your COM partner is Waluigi, you can turn him into a float ring and swim on water! Bonus Room :There's a room full of extras, that's actuallty in Peach's REC Room. Trailers #Lego Mario Introduction #Lego Star Fox Trailer #Beta Scenes: Beta Intro, Beta Bowser Appearance Scene, and Beta Pictures of different appearances of the characters) #Bloopers Bonuses #Terrace: Goopey Planet Edition #Fountain: Run a Course, have a Cosmic version of you test run #Kitchen: Bare-Hand Cooking #Bedroom: Pokey Pumble #Engine Room: Lego Fungitown #Garden: New Fungitown #The Pool: Hidden area inside a tube only Donkey Kong can reach. Play around in the pool using swimming equipment. #The Arena: Wario can go here by his groundpounding a loose tile in Mushroom City's floor. Fight enemies on-to-on in an arena, have 4 lives, die, and come back with a bunch of Lego Coins! #Airship: A tooken out level that is very fun to play, the real one being on mini-airships jumping. #Bling-Bling Factory: A hidden room in Bowser's Factory. You can create enemies, and beat them up to win coins. In this selection, however, you have to gain 1,000,000 Lego Coins, and eventuallty machines get jammed. #Mini Factory: Using a Mini character creates open wood in the Trunk Tube can lead you to a factory, which makes Mini Marios, and you can in fact find a Lego Star by solving a tough puzzle using machines. #Kart Racing Course: Unlocked by using Mario to Hammer open a broken Tire Shop. If you got in the Terrace all 60 Lego Green Stars, you can drive around in it. #Super Lego Bros.: A huge side-scrolling platform level if you beat the level with this extra feature. #Isle Delfino Supply Colony: Has a few Lego Shine Sprites and others on this small island, even Dolphins to get to a hidden island. #Lego Basher Only: You stack up bricks has any selectable character you want, and each type of character has an extra power to use. #Pen Pals Only: Write messages with customable artwork and animations of your Lego characters. #Star World: Collect all Lego Stars to unlock a ride to Star World. Now you can have lots of fun in the Star World and win the Lego Super Star! #Mii Plaza: If you unlock all Mii outfits, you can lift things, stack them, then destroy it. It makes into a large TNT that using a switch activates. If you go inside, it is very white and Miis in all suits roam. This is the lamest thing I have ever seen how can you take up this much time of your life for this suck it bitch I love doing this everyday going on here and edititing stuff and I don't care If I spelt editing wrong the first time so what I spelled it right the second time doesn't that matter for anything hah ah ahhahahahahaha. goodbye I hope you don't self-destruct on this shit hey they have the lame letters! Luigi's Casino You can use slot machines, pinball, and others. Only axisible if the playable character is Luigi (Casino), and the partner Toad (Casino), or vice versa. You gamble Lego Coins. There are 3 stars you can get in here, and inside a few broken machines lays Lego Shine Sprites. Another part of the casino is an eating center. It has kid equipment where a Lego Shinespirte is in plastic balls. Crawlers can go inside the kid tubes. High jumpers can get on the light rails to get a Shinesprite. Monkeys can climb the Jungle Gym above the plastic balls to get a Shinesprite. Powers can smash metal boxes to find a Shinesprite. If using E. Gadd or R.O.B., you can go inside the "Super Pinball Machine". You get inside a ball, and press buttons to activate things and the Nunchuck to move. Animation Stamps Only on the DS, Pen Pals and profile cards can have you add Animation stamps, all from model programming, Here's a list: *C Idle- The character standing with its idle. *C Running- The character running. *C Jumping- The character jumping. *C Lose- The character breaking a part after being defeated. *C Taunt 1- The character doing his 1st taunt. *C Taunt 2- The character doing his 2nd taunt. *C Taunt 3- The character doing his 3rd taunt. *C Taunt 4- The character doing his 4th taunt. *C Falling- The character falling. *C Combo- The character is using the Combo attack. *Yoshi Fluttering- Yoshi using the Flutter. *CH Hammering- The character who has a hammer giving a whack with it. *M Climbing- Any monkey climbing. *M Vine Swinging- Any monkey swinging on a vine. *S Shooting- Any character with a gun shooting. *CR Crawling- Any Crawler crawling through a hole. *C Building- A character building something. Character Types # Basic (Default speed, attack, and jumps.) #Higher Jumpers (A little slow, attacks normally, and jumps are extra large, too far ones cause a fall) #Power (Slow, very powerful attacks, and usually low jumps, but attacks smash things unbreakable) #Crawlers (Fast, a little weak, jumps are decent, but they can crawl under holes to get to hidden areas) #Monkey (Default speed, very good attack, and decent jumps, with them able to climb branches) Artwork Image:Lego Mario Card.png|An ad File:Lego Wario.jpg|Wario ad Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:F3 2008 Games Category:Lego Nintendo Series Category:Lego Games Category:Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Lego (series)